Phoenix
by aliceistiny
Summary: Darren falls for the newest freak but the others dont approve. They want each other, NEED eachother. And they will stop at NOTHING to have eachother. I suck at summarys. Rated t cuz im paranoid. no reviews, no more story
1. Phoenix

**Hey this is my first Cirque Du Freak fanfic. I've only read The Vampire's Assistant so far, so…I don't know a lot about the characters. Don't like it; don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak. I only own Phoenix.**

Darren woke up and stretched. He turned to the left and noticed that Evra was gone, probably all ready doing chores. Darren stood and got ready to start the day.

He stepped into the morning light to find NOBODY doing anything, not even the Little People. Well, if you count eating, then they were doing something but that was it. Evra looked up from his spot on the ground in front of Truska, the bearded lady, and smiled at his friend, rising to greet him.

"Hey, Darren," the snake-boy said.

"Hey," replied the half-vampire. "Uh, why isn't anyone working?"

"It was weird. We woke up and there was NOTHING to do. The Little People had been fed; the dishes were washed; the Wolfman was fed AND he was peaceful, which is weird; and everything was set up for tonight's show."

"That IS weird."

"Yeah. It was as if magical little elves came and did everything."

"More like a phoenix," came a voice.

Darren spun around and looked at the voice's owner. He gulped. It was a girl. A beautiful one, at that. She had black hair, fair skin, and beautiful red eyes. Her eyes weren't that red, though; they looked red-orange. Like fire. Absolutely beautiful.

"Phoenix," whispered Evra under his breath.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you gonna give me a hug?"

Evra's eyes widened and he shook his head, as if, for the first time, realizing she was there.

"Phoenix!" he exclaimed, running towards the girl.

They collided and embraced like two siblings that hadn't seen each other in years. He swung her around and she laughed the most beautiful laugh that Darren had ever heard. Like wind chimes.

Evra set Phoenix down and she stepped forward.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, looking Darren up and down with interest, who smiled in return.

"Down, girl," said Evra, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulling her slightly back. "This is Darren."

"I see," she responded. She held out a hand to the vampire. "Hey there. I'm Phoenix."

Darren stared for a moment before regaining his composure and taking the girl's hand, which happened to fit perfectly in his. Their eyes locked.

"Darren," he confirmed.

"So I've heard. You're…Mr. Crepsley's new assistant, right?" she asked, still holding his hand.

Evra cleared his throat, making the two let go. Darren scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

She nodded, looking away from the vampire boy. "Yeah, I used to be his assistant, too."

Darren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're a…?"

"A vampire?" she asked. He nodded. "No."

"But… wait, what?"

"I'm not a vampire but I was his assistant."

"How so?"

She shrugged. "I just WAS. You know, I fed Madam Octa, practiced tricks with her, stuff like that."

He nodded in understanding. She looked him up and down again and smiled as if in approval, earning a smile from him in return. Noticing the sudden rise in emotions, Evra spoke up and stepped slightly in between Phoenix and Darren.

"So, uh, Phoenix, it was YOU who did everything?"

"You know me, I'm always the early bird."

She and Evra laughed at the insider.

"So, what can you do, Phoenix?" Darren asked.

She smiled and snapped her fingers, a ball of fire now in her palm. "That," she said, snapping her fingers again. "And this…"

The girl snapped both fingers and immediately, there was a fiery bird in her place, a phoenix to be exact. Darren's eyes widened and Phoenix was back in her regular form again.

"That's cool," he said.

She nodded. "It is. Fun, too."

"Yeah, I bet." He said, staring into her fiery eyes. They stared at each other, their emotions spiking and fevers rising. Lust. Pure, raw lust.

They wanted each other and both would stop at NOTHING to get the other.

**Hola! Anyways…how'd you like it? Good? I'd love to hear from you guys. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	2. Aura

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while for this story. My computer wasn't working for a few days and I've been really busy so I never had time. But here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do NOT own Cirque Du Freak.**

**Darren: No you—wait. Did you just say you DIDN'T own me and my friends.**

**Me: o.O yeah? Y? is that so hard to believe?**

**Darren: yeah. Wow. So what DO you own?**

**Me: I only own Phoenix and the story.**

**Darren: o. ok then. Sooo…**

**Me: uh, Darren? We have to get back to the story.**

**Darren: oh. Right. Ok.**

**Me: anyways…I do NOT own the Cirque Du Freak or Darren. **

* * *

Darren and Evra were looking for dinner for the Little People. Darren turned to Lefty, the Little person with a limp.

"Hey, Lefty! Can we stop now?" he asked the blue-hooded figure.

Lefty rubbed his belly and pouted, even though you couldn't see his face, signaling that they could NOT stop yet. Darren sighed and picked up a dead rat, stuffing it into a bag.

"Did he say we could stop?" called the snake-boy to the vampire.

"He says to keep going," the vamp boy called back.

You could hear the groan come from the snake boy in the east. You could also hear a laugh. A bright light floated above Darren and landed on the branch across from him, transforming into Phoenix.

"Oh," said Darren. "Hey, Phoenix."

She smiled and held up a dead raccoon.

"Need some help, vampire boy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Darren, you say something?" called Evra from a distance.

"Huh? Oh, no. Phoenix is here," replied Darren.

"Phoenix? What's she doing here?" yelled Evra.

"Well, don't I feel loved," scoffed Phoenix.

She winked, threw the raccoon at Darren, and flew away. Darren scoffed also and stuffed the dead animal into the bag he had in his left hand.

"Well, she's gone NOW." He said to his best friend.

"Forget her, man." Said the yellow-skinned boy. "You two can flirt later."

"We were not FLIRTING!" Darren exclaimed.

"Suuuure," responded Evra.

Evra came back into view and showed Darren what he found. "Think this is enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think. Hey lefty!" the normal-looking boy said.

The short, blue-hooded figure turned towards them. He came and looked in the bag, nodding in approval. The two boys smiled and high-fived each other in victory. They could finally EAT. They three made their way back to camp to find only a few people.

"Where is everyone?" Darren asked as he sat in front of Hans Hands.

"Trying to listen in on Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, and Phoenix," replied the cirque member.

"Phoenix? What are they talking to her about?" asked the teenage boy in curiosity.

Hans raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I do not know, young Darren."

Darren looked at Mr. Tall's trailer and his mind began coming up with scenarios.

_What if they kick her out?_ He asked himself. _What if they hurt her? What ARE they talking about? I hope Phoenix doesn't leave._

He was surprised at his protectiveness over the new girl. It was strange for him. The only girls he was protective over were his mom and his sister. But never a girl he had just met. This was new for him. And yet, it was as if he had been protecting her all his life. Strange.

"Thank you," said Phoenix as she stepped out of the trailer and flew off.

Darren stood abruptly and ran to Mr. Tall.

"Hey. What was that about?" asked the young teen.

Mr. Crepsley stepped out and placed a hand on Darren's shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Darren," said the older vampire.

"Where's Phoenix going?" asked the boy anyway.

"I do not know, Darren," said the adult. "Come. Let us begin our lesson."

The vampire began leading his assistant away but Darren stopped and looked back at the direction Phoenix took off in.

"I, uh, wanna go find Phoenix."

"Darren, she will return. Come now."

"But—"

"Darren, let me talk to you."

The vampires walked a little farther away.

"Darren, you and Phoenix are 'friends', I assume."

"Yes," said the boy to his creator. "We're friends."

"I also presume that you LIKE this girl, correct?"

"No comment."

The vampire shook his head and looked at the half-vampire.

"Darren, she is not good for you."

"Excuse me?"

"She is evil."

"What? She can't be. She's too nice."

"I have seen her aura, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "Tis**(its my new favorite word)** very dark."

"She is not evil."

"Her aura is black, Darren. Blacker than the night itself."

Darren shook his head and began to walk off.

"Darren, where are you going?"

"To find Phoenix."

And the boy took off, running faster than he ever had before. Running to find Phoenix. Running to protect her. Running FOR her. And running to her. To his Phoenix. His fiery bird.

**Okay, how'd you guys like it? I'm sorry its so short. At least I updated tho. Anyways, thanks for reading. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	3. Laughs

**Hey. How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Well, I hope you like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Cirque Du Freak or Darren. But, man, I WISH I owned Darren. He's a cutie! Anyways…on with the story.**

Darren found Phoenix drawing in the mud by a creek—with a waterfall by the way—with a stick absent-mindedly about a mile away from where the cirque was. He sighed in relief at the sight of her and stepped in the small clearing. She lifted her head, saw him, and went back to her dirt-doodling.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked as he sat next to her on the grass.

She shrugged and threw her stick, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Thinking, I guess." She replied quietly.

"You GUESS?"

She smiled and nodded at him. She stared at the creek for a while, oblivious to Darren's staring at her.

"Darren?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Phoenix?" he said, turning to the red-eyed girl.

"Do you think I'm…evil?"

He was thrown off guard by her question. Of COURSE he didn't think she was evil. She was too nice to be evil.

"Evil? Why would you ask such a thing, Phoenix? Do YOU think you're 'evil'?"

She shrugged and continued to stare at the stillness of the creek's waters. He looked at the waters also and found it very soothing. He looked back at the girl and he saw tears at the corners of her fiery eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. She shouldn't be sad. She didn't DESERVE to be sad.

"Why do you think you're evil?"

"I don't know. People tell you things and you eventually start to believe them." She slowly wiped the tear away.

"Well then, I'm TELLING you that you aren't evil."

She turned towards him and smiled before going back to watch the still waters.

"Uh, Phoenix?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to him.

She gasped softly at how close they were. Merely, INCHES apart. Within kissing distance. She gulped and stared at his soft-looking lips.

"Y-yes?"

Darren bit his lip, questioning if he should do this. He smiled mentally and leaned in towards Phoenix.

Their lips met and everything was fine now. There was no such thing as evil or vampires. There was no 'Cirque Du Freak'. There was only Phoenix and Darren. Two teens who cared DEEPLY for the other.

Darren kissed her lips once more before pulling away. She growled at his distance and pulled his lips back against hers. He smirked and slowly, and softly, began to move his lips in sync with hers. She leaned back and stretched her legs out. He laid her gently on the grass and leaned over her, careful to make sure she didn't feel ANY of his weight.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer. He was looming over her now and had to use his hands to keep him up. He looked like he was getting ready to do some push ups. This thought made Phoenix giggle.

He pulled back and stared at her in surprise.

"A-are you LAUGHING at me?!" he asked with a wide smile and eyes.

She started to shake her head 'no' but then started shaking it 'yes' and continued to laugh. She rolled onto her side slightly and laughed loudly. Darren rolled off of her and stared at the sky.

"Wow," was all he could say. "I kiss you and you…LAUGH. Fail, Darren, FAIL."

"You looked…like…you were…going…to…work out!" she yelled in between laughs.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's funny…HOW?"

"Because," she said, still laughing, "You don't work out."

"I can work out!" he yelled, obviously offended. "I DO work out!"

She shook her head and laughed some more. He pouted and got up, dusting off his jeans and started to walk off. Phoenix rolled onto her belly and grabbed his pants leg, still quietly laughing.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

He turned and went back to her. "Are you done laughing now?"

She nodded and tried to suppress her giggles, her shoulders still shaking with laughter. He rolled his eyes and silenced her with a rough kiss, replacing her giggles with a moan. He smirked against her mouth.

"Who's laughing now?" he asked quietly against her soft lips.

"Shut up," she mumbled against his kiss.

A figure watched in the shadows at the two teens, glaring at their mouth-to-mouth contact. They were too close, too soon for him. He stepped further into the shadows and eventually _flitted_* away.

**How'd you like this chapter? I'd love to hear your opinion. Comment and Review. Sorry the chapter is so short! Please forgive me!**

***Flitted-key word. Can you guess who the figure was? Evra? Mr. Crepsley? Mr. Tall? Put it in your review. Thanks guys!**

**--alice**


	4. Leaving

**Hey!!! How'd you guys like that last chapter? Did you guess who the figure was? Well if you guessed it was Mr. Crepsley then you were correct. The song I have decided to dedicate to this story is "All I Wanted" or "The Only Exception" by **_**Paramore**_**. Love these songs. You should listen to them.**

**And a special thanks to **_**Superdani a.k.a Violet Fairchild**_** for loving this story so much and interesting points and conversations about Evra and Darren's 'hottness'. This chapter is for you! Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Cirque Du Freak and/or Darren. I wish I owned him, because he is FINE, but—sadly—I do not. I only own Phoenix and the plot. Dang it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

After about an hour of 'making out', Darren rolled off of Phoenix and helped her to her feet. Hand-in-hand, they headed back to camp. They laughed on the way and kissed a little bit, making them trip occasionally.

Evra, the snake boy's head snapped up at their approach. He quickly got up and walked/ran over to them, shoving Darren a little but enough to get him away from Phoenix.

"Get away from her!" he yelled.

"Aren't you going a little overboard with the whole 'protective brother' thing?" questioned Phoenix.

Although, they, obviously, WEREN'T related in any way. Phoenix and Evra were like brother and sister, hence the protectiveness, or so Phoenix thought.

"You, shut up," said the snake to the bird. "And I am NOT your brother so why don't you just do what you're best at, and LEAVE."

"Don't talk to her like that!" intervened Darren. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?!"

"She's EVIL, that's what's wrong!"

Darren and Phoenix stood and gaped at Evra, taken aback at his statement. Darren glared at Evra, as his snake approached Phoenix, and stepped protectively in front of her.

"No." Darren said sternly. "She isn't evil. What you're DOING is evil. What they TOLD you is evil. And right now, YOU're being evil."

Evra shook his head and told his snake to stop for a second.

"Evra, what did they tell you?" asked Phoenix, speaking up for the first time and stepping into view slightly.

Evra looked at her and frowned. Darren was right. She wasn't 'evil'. Evra had known her longer than ANYBODY. He would've known if she was evil or not. But, right now, he didn't know who to believe.

"Th-They said you had a dark aura. T-That you were evil."

"And you believed them?"

"I-I don't know WHO to believe anymore, 'Nix," he said, using the nickname he called her.

"Believe ME, Ev. Believe US." She took Darren's hand and stood next to him.

Evra looked over his shoulder at the cirque members, who had stood up and watched the teens' little 'argument', and then at the new couple. Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley were there also, watching and waiting for Evra's snake to strike the bird.

Mr. Crepsley was twitching to step up and rip Darren away from Phoenix, but he knew that he couldn't. He just COULDN'T hurt Darren or Phoenix, his assistants. But he also HAD to. He HAD to protect Darren, his newest assistant. Even if it meant hurting him.

He stepped forward, towards the teens, and stood next to Evra.

"He will not be believing you, Phoenix."

She glared at her old mentor. Oh, how she despised him now. Her fingers twitched to ignite and set him on fire, but she restrained from doing so.

"Oh?" was all she said. "And you know this HOW?"

"Because Evra is loyal to this cirque. He will not simply choose you two over 'family'."

"Ha!" exclaimed Darren. "Family?! THAT's what you think this is?!"

"I like to believe so, yes."

"Well, it's not," said Phoenix. "'Family' wouldn't turn on you. 'Family' wouldn't spread lies. 'Family' wouldn't claim that you are evil. 'Family' wouldn't seek to destroy you."

Mr. Crepsley raised an eyebrow at the fiery girl.

"Who said you are part of this family, Phoenix?"

She narrowed her eyes, hoping that they'd shoot fire or something, but they did not shoot fire, much to her dismay.

"Well then," she said plainly. "I'll leave if you don't want me here."

Darren spun around, gripped Phoenix's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"What? You don't have to do that, Phoenix."

She nodded. "I do."

"No, you do NOT. You BELONG here, Phoenix. You belong with me and Evra. You can't just LEAVE."

"I can, Darren. Evra was right. Leaving is what I'm best at."

"Phoenix, I didn't mean that," spoke up Evra.

"I'm sorry." And giving Darren a final kiss, she altered into her bird form and flew off.

**Awww. Poor Darren. Will Phoenix come back or will Darren go after her? Will they ever be together? What's going to happen to them? Comment and review. Thanks guys!**

**--alice**


	5. Staying

**Hey! Its Alice! How'd you like the previous chapter? Did you listen to the songs? Anyways…here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Cirque Du Freak and/or Darren. I only own Phoenix and the plot.**

Darren watched as Phoenix's silhouette faded into the distance. He spun around in an angry fury. He shoved Mr. Crepsley back.

"What did you DO?" he yelled at his mentor.

"I was protecting you, Darren."

"No! You weren't!"

"Darren, please, listen t wh—"

"NO! YOU made Phoenix LEAVE! And she's probably NEVER coming back!"

"Darren, please relax. She's just a girl. Nothing to get worked up over."

"I will NOT relax. She wasn't just a GIRL. She was PHOENIX. Our friend! MY friend!" he yelled. "She was a freak, just like the rest of us!"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "She was dangerous, Darren. A liability."

"She wasn't EVIL! She was PHOENIX…IS Phoenix. And she was our FRIEND!"

Evra sat back and watched as the two vampires fought. He thought of Phoenix. His 'sister'.

_**Flashback—Evra and Phoenix are ten**__._

"_Come on, Evra!" called Phoenix, who was running in front of Evra._

"_I'm COMING!" he called back._

_The two children were running in the forest, back to camp after 'exploring'. Phoenix, always being the faster out of the two, was ahead of Evra._

"_Hurry! We'll miss the show!" she called over her shoulder as a beacon of light appeared at the edge of the forest—the cirque tent._

"_I'm going as fast as I c—" _

_Evra's foot got caught in a loose tree root and he fell. He sat up from the ground, tears forming in his eyes._ _Phoenix stopped and flew back to Evra._

"_Evra! Are you hurt?" she asked, patting his knee softly._

_Evra shook his head 'no' and got up. Phoenix got up as well and hugged the small snake boy._

"_Its okay, Evra. Everything is okay." She murmured softly in his ear._

_He nodded into her shoulder. "I'm fine, 'Nix."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_He sighed. She was ALWAYS like this—VERY protective and caring. _Stupid girls,_ he thought._

"_Yes, I'm FINE."_

"_Okey Dokey," she said, letting go of her best friend. "Ready?"_

_She was talking about a race. Evra already knew who would win and so did Phoenix, but she still liked to give him a chance. He nodded._

"_On the count of three. 1…2…3!"_

_The two took off towards the bright beacon of light. Phoenix made it first, of course, and waited for Evra. He arrived shortly, panting for breath. She smiled and took his hand, leading him to the big red tent to watch the AMAZING show._

_**End of flashback**_

"I'm going to find her!" Darren yelled at Mr. Crepsley.

"You will do NO such thing!" he yelled back.

"Watch me!" Darren spun on his heel and stormed off after Phoenix.

"Darren, wait!" called Evra.

"You can't stop me, Ev."

"I know! I'm coming with you."

Darren spun around in shock this time.

"You ARE?"

Evra nodded and caught up with his friend. "You're right. Phoenix is our friend."

"Are you sure about this, Evra? This is your home."

"Yeah, but Phoenix is my sister. She needs me."

Darren nodded in understanding, remembering his own sister.

"Let's go. She couldn't have gotten THAT far."

Evra scoffed. "Oh yes she COULD. She's a freaking cheetah."

Darren laughed. "She IS pretty fast."

"'Pretty' fast? She's like a track star on steroids."

Darren laughed again and continued walking, Evra at his flank.

* * *

After a while of walking and laughing, they got down to business.

"Phoenix!" they yelled in booming voices. "Phoenix!"

"Where IS that girl?" Evra asked himself, which was answered by an 'if we knew that we wouldn't be searching' from Darren. Evra rolled his eyes at that.

"Phoenix, where are you?! It's me, Darren."

"Oh yes, Darren," said Evra sarcastically, "because she's seriously going to reply to that."

Like Clockwork, Phoenix spoke up.

"D-Darren?" she asked.

Darren looked at Evra and smirked before turning back to Phoenix.

"Yeah."

She stepped completely out of the shadows, tear streaks down her face and her hair messed up. She saw Evra at the corner of her eye and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Evra," she whispered.

Darren, noticing that she was SCARED, went and took her hand.

"He isn't here to hurt you, Phoenix," he murmured in her ear.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, looking into Darren's eyes.

"Because you're my sister," Evra spoke up.

She looked at Evra and smiled.

"So…I'm guessing you guys stood up to the cirque and are staying with me?" she asked her boys.

"I am," said Darren, "I don't know about Evra."

"I'm staying," confirmed Evra.

"Your snake?"

Evra flinched because staying with Phoenix meant not coming back to the cirque and leaving his snake. But Phoenix was his SISTER. A snake is just that, a snake. He could always get a new one.

"I'm staying with you, Phoenix," he promised.

She smiled and ran to the snake boy, giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she said.

**Good chapter? You like? Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	6. Money

**Hey!!! It's Alice, obviously. And I'm here with…a new chapter!!! Whoopee! Haha. Hope you guys like it.**

**My day was weird. My friend, Jesus, made me and my other friend/crush, Alan/Lissac, stand close together and put my head on his shoulder. Awkward. Anyways…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darren, Evra, and/or the Cirque Du Freak. I, Alice, only own Phoenix and the story line.**

**Enjoy!**

Phoenix walked in between the two boys, hand-in-hand with Darren and Evra's arm around her shoulder.

"So, where to, sis?" Evra asked casually.

Phoenix shrugged and stepped away from them, turning to face them.

"Wherever the wind takes us," she exclaimed before running and transforming into her other form.

Darren and Evra looked at each other, shrugged, laughed, and ran after her. They ran for a good five minutes before Evra began to get tired.

"Hey, Phoenix, slow down," called Evra.

"Slow poke," teased Darren as he passed up his friend.

"No fair! You're a VAMPIRE!"

"You're a snake! And I'm only HALF vampire," Darren called over his shoulder.

"You're still a vampire!"

"And you're still slow," said Phoenix as she landed on a branch, in human form again, and jumped to the ground.

Darren and she linked hands again and waited for Evra, gasping for breath, to catch up to them.

"You really need to work out more, Ev," said Darren. "It'll help your lungs."

Phoenix giggled. Darren and Evra raised an eyebrow at her, but only Darren knew what she was giggling about—when she had thought of HIM working out. Darren smiled in adoration at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he asked her quietly.

"I DID know that actually," she said smugly and pulled him in for a kiss.

Evra cleared his throat, signaling that he was still there. They smiled sheepishly and apologetically at him.

"Sorry, Evra. This lovey-dovey stuff—" Darren was cut off.

"—is going to make me hurl," said Evra, finishing for him.

The three laughed and began walking again.

"How will we survive?" Evra asked after a moment of silence.

"I've survived on my own before," said Phoenix. "I can take care of the three of us."

"Money?" Darren spoke.

"Isn't important," she claimed. "But if we ever need it, which we WILL, I can handle that too."

Evra stopped, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"You will get money, HOW exactly?"

Great. He was in 'protective brother' mode now. And he was probably coming up with all these worst-case scenarios.

"I'll find a way," was all she said.

"You won't do anything provocative, will you?"

"Am I REALLY that type of girl to you?" she asked, hand on her hip and eyebrows raised.

"No. But some people are so desperate for money that they—"

"—give themselves away. I know. I watch the news from time to time."

Darren looked worriedly at her. He did NOT want her to 'give herself away' just so they could sleep in a decent place at night or buy food. He wouldn't allow it either. Phoenix was HIS and ONLY his. No way was another guy…or girl, gross…was going to touch her for money.

"How WILL you get money, Phoenix?" Darren asked.

"I don't know, but I WILL find a way."

"We can perform our OWN freak show," Evra suggested.

"And how would we do that?" questioned Phoenix. "Let people make fun of us so we could get paid? Remember how that felt when you were a kid, Ev? I don't think you'd want to go back to that."

Evra shivered at the memory. No, he did NOT want to go back to that. But if he needed to, he would.

"No. It wouldn't be like THAT. You and Darren can actually PERFORM. But I'll be willing—"

"—to get your feelings hurt for some worthless pieces of paper," Darren said. "Phoenix is right. We can't put on our own freak show."

"But we can TRY."

"And we can fail or get hurt," replied Phoenix.

"So how will we get money to survive?" Evra inquired.

"We'll find a way, I PROMISE. But you have to trust me first. Deal?"

She held out her hand to her 'brother', like when they were kids, waiting for him to shake it. He reluctantly took it.

"Deal."

**This chapter seems so short to me. Oh well, at least I got a new chapter up. Hope you liked it. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	7. Protective

**Hola! It's me again! Hope you like this like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I, Alice, do NOT own the Cirque Du Freak and/or Darren and Evra.**

**Phoenix: She, Alice, only owns me, Phoenix, and the plot.**

**Darren: she, Alice, is obviously NOT Darren Shan.**

**Evra: She, Alice, is obviously Alice/REDLIONSAYSRAWR.**

**Me: I, Alice, do not own any of the Darren Shan characters.**

Phoenix and the two boys made their way out of the forest and into a small city. They looked around as people pointed and laughed at Evra, whose head was down and his hands shoved into his pocket. Seeing him like this made Phoenix sad and angry. She HATED it when peoplemae fun of her 'brother'.

A small group of kids walked by and saw them. If they made fun of Evra, Phoenix swore that she'll—

"Look at that FREAK," one of the boys in the group said.

The whole group erupted in laughter and pointed at Evra.

"Gross! He's GREEN!" squealed a girl.

They bumped into Evra with their shoulders, knocking him to the ground. Darren and Phoenix gasped and ran to him, helping him to his feet.

"Evra, are you okay?" asked Darren.

Evra shrugged. "I'm kind of used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be," said Phoenix, glaring at the group.

"Phoenix, it's alright. It's in their nature to make fun of freaks like me."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to show them just HOW freaky we can get."

"Phoenix, you really don't have to do anything. I'm fine."

Phoenix shook her head and walked towards the group. This was just like when they were kids, Phoenix ALWAYS stood up for Evra. No matter WHAT. She always made a big deal out of it, too.

"So, you think HE's a freak?" she called to the group.

The boy who had called Evra a freak turned around, his arm draped around the squealing girl's shoulders.

"Well, YEAH. Just LOOK at him," the boy said.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" she asked in an innocent voice.

The boy smirked and sauntered over to her.

"Nah, cutie. You're too sexy to be a freak."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. Why don't you ditch those losers and hang around some NORMAL people?"

"Well…I WOULD but…" she jumped back from the boy and snapped her fingers, balls of fire now in her hand. She snapped them again and thransformed from her human form to her bird form and back again.

"…I'm a freak too."

The group stared in amazement at her. _No WAY was she a freak_, they thought. She looked so HUMAN.

"You're one of THEM?" the boy stammered.

She nodded and threw a fire-ball at his feet, making him jump. She got rid of her fire and grabbed his shirt.

"If you EVER make fun of my brother again, I won't aim for your FEET. Got that?" she asked in an innocent voice again.

He nodded, scared.

"Good. Have a nice day," she said, skipping back to Darren, who took her hand and pulled her in for kiss.

"Come on, Evra," she said, taking his hand in her free one. "Let's go."

They walked by the group with wide smiles. As they passed them, Evra stuck out his REALLY long tongue and stuck it up his nose. The group watched in horror as they walked away. Phoenix looked over her shoulder and waved happily.

"See you around, I guess," she said to the boy.

The three teens walked away feeling very proud of themselves. They burst into laughter as they turned a corner and listened to the scared footsteps of the group running away. Evra had admitted that what Phoenix did was unnecessary but funny. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he needs to change his pants now," said Darren, making the small group erupt in another fit of laughter.

"Thanks, Phoenix," said Evra.

Phoenix gave her 'brother' a quick hug. "No prob, bro."

**Sorry this chapter is so short! Did you like it? I thought it was cute how Phoenix always stands up for Evra. Anyways…Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
